


Masterpiece

by cellostiel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, Genderswap, Kissing, Pre-Established Relationship, is that a thing? I think that's a thing, lipstick marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint decides her girlfriend would look better with a little lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble I wrote over on Tumblr after I saw a picture of a girl covered in lipstick marks and I was consumed with a mighty need for girl!Clint to do that to girl!Bruce. Left with their boy names 'cause I honestly don't have any idea what their girl names would be. Un-Beta'd and fresh off of Google Docs, so if you see any mistakes, please call them out!

"Clint-"

"Shh." Clint hushed, threading her fingers through Bruce's curls and continuing to pepper her face with kisses.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but what-"

"Please save all questions until the end of the ride." Clint said smoothly, placing a kiss to Bruce's brow. "Just a few more, babe, I swear."

"You're ridiculous." Bruce laughed, hands lying on Clint's hips. Clint paused in her ministrations to grant Bruce a brief kiss on the lips. Bruce leaned up to follow her when she pulled away, but Clint put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder to push her back.

After a few more carefully placed kisses, Clint pulled back, admiring her handiwork.

"There. Now don't you look pretty?" she asked, reaching for the mirror sitting on the table next to them. Bruce looked at herself in the mirror for a minute, examining Clint's masterpiece. She reached up to wipe at a mark on her chin, but Clint swatted her hand away. "You'll smudge it." Bruce gave her an unimpressed look.

"You are absurd." But she set the mirror aside and pulled Clint closer on her lap.

"Love you, too." Clint smiled against Bruce's lips as they kissed again.

"You know I have to work in an hour, right?" Bruce asked, leaning back only enough to get the words out.

"Mm-hm." Clint hummed, less willing to break their kiss.

"You're wearing the long-lasting stuff, aren't you."

"Mm."

"Tony's never going to let me live this down."

"Screw her. No, wait, don't screw her. Screw me instead." Clint leant back and waggled her eyebrows, and Bruce rolled her eyes.

"Wish I could, but Tony and I have an agreement to not come to work smelling like sex."

"Stupid agreement."

"Believe me, it's really not." Bruce laughed, kissing Clint when she continued to pout. "How about tonight? You can mark my face up however you'd like and I won't bother with it 'till morning."

"Hmm, I think I like the sound of that." Clint wrapped her arms around Bruce and kissed her, long and sweet.

After a few minutes Bruce pulled away with a sigh. "As much as I'd love to keep doing this," she said, trailing her fingertips up and down Clint's spine, "I really do have work, and I need to get cleaned up."

"You're mean." Clint huffed, but dropped one last kiss to her girlfriend's lips before pulling away and climbing off her lap.

"I promise to make it up to you later." Bruce swore, standing and wrapping her arms around Cling's waist before kissing her shoulder. "Now care to tell me where you've hidden all the makeup wipes?"

"You know me so well." Clint laughed, grinning wickedly.

"Sure do. Now cough 'em up."

~

Clint stopped by at lunch both to eat with her girlfriend and mentally gloat over the tiny smears of lipstick that Bruce couldn't manage to get off before she had to leave.

Tony had an evil look on her face and Clint made a mental note to get her to send her the pictures later.

"Hey, there, sweetcheeks." Clint greeted Bruce, punctuating it with a kiss. "You missed a spot." she whispered, brushing her thumb over the red spot under Bruce's chin.

"You're the worst." Bruce sighed, but she was smiling against Clint's lips.

"Love you, too, shnookums." Clint said with a smirk, revelling in the blush Bruce was trying not to show.

Bruce shook her head, pulling Clint in for another kiss.

"Bruce, if you get to make out with your girlfriend in here, then I get to make out with mine." Tony called from across the lab.

"We get enough of that in the living room, don't you think?" Bruce asked, breaking the kiss and putting her hands on Clint's shoulders when she tried to keep it going.

"Hey, fair is fair."

"After work." Bruce murmurs into Clint's ear, and she nods enthusiastically.

"So how's that black hole thing you guys're working on going?" Clint asked, hopping onto one of the tables with her lunch in hand. Tony's eyes shone like someone had just announced it was Christmas, and Bruce winced.

Scientists arguing over apparently controversial scientific topics was just about the funniest thing ever, and Clint ate her popcorn shrimp like actual popcorn watching the fight until Steve came in and broke it up.

Steve is such a spoil sport.


End file.
